This invention relates to selective RNA Tagging.
Proteins are critical regulators of RNA. Proteins that bind RNA—RNA-binding proteins (RBPs)—affect the localization, stability, translation, and activity of their RNA targets. RBPs are critical in many biological processes, including early development, stem cell maintenance and neuronal function. Thus, identifying which RNAs are bound by which RBP is vital to understanding how genes are controlled and how defects in RNA regulation lead to human disease.
A need exists for kits and methods to achieve the aforementioned goals.